1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to threaded tubular-structures and components, and particularly to a method and apparatus for making threaded tubular-structures and components from flat stock material.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Nuts, bolts, screws, and studs hold machine parts together or in place. Traditionally nuts, bolts, screws, and studs are formed from solid metal. All of these devices depend on threads. A thread in the form of a spiral ridge, uniform in size and shape, is placed regularly on the outside or inside of a cylinder.
Threads traditionally have been formed by machine or by hand. Special machines are used for quantity production of threaded machine parts. For general requirements in a machine shop, a screw-cutting lathe is employed. Threads were also formed on the exterior of metal rod by hobbing machines and the like. Threads can be formed on the outside of a metal rod also by hand using dies. Threads may also be formed on the inside of a hole using special machines or hand tools. Special tools called taps may be used on a machine or hand tool to cut threads in the interior wall of a hole.
The disadvantage of using solid metal stock for making threaded product, both male and female, is that amount of raw material needed to make the item. Solid stock is very costly. Moreover, special tools are required in high production environments to cut the threads around the solid metal stock. The instant invention provides a method and apparatus for substantially reducing the cost of raw materials in making exterior and interior threaded components. The instant invention also produces a new threaded fastener.